1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electronic equipment, more particularly, to a rapid start up method for an electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, when the Android-based electronic equipment restarts, all start with Kernel firstly, and call the service manager and many services, and only when the operating environment is created based on Zygote, system server and other Init work can be started; after the above actions, the Android-based electronic equipment can display an interface which user can operate normally, i.e. when the Android-based electronic equipment restarts, it spends so much time to operate these steps that cause a poor user experience.
In addition, with the increasing of Installed Android Applications in the electronic equipment, the time spent on booting becomes longer, and it further reduces the user experience.